The Princes Path
by Sam of shadowdale
Summary: Zuko returns to the Fire Nation and is sent to deal with some paticularly nasty rebels with a team of skilled warriors. Can he hadle being the leader of his team, or will he lose control?


Ok, I realize that I wrote an exceedingly depressing Avatar fic a while ago, so now I will write a story that is much less depressing.

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar, just OCs.

Perhaps there really is no rest for the wicked. I've heard that a man can know the real black deeds that they commit by the ache inside their soul that never really goes away. If that's true, than I may well be condemned to the abyss for my actions. My uncle is rotting in some cell in Ba Sing Sei, and I alone hold the blame. Though I suppose that I could blame my sister…but that's beside the point.

_Regardless of the quality of my actions, it seems that I have accomplished my elusive goal through my betrayal. We received a message from Agni-dos, the capital of the Fire Nation. My father has been told of our success, and is pleased. I have longed my whole life to hear those words from him, but…they suddenly seem so hollow. I'm beginning to understand that no one in my family has genuine emotions. _

_In any case, my sister and I are on a ship to the capital as we speak. We will land in the port city of Rashman, where my father will be waiting. I am not as naïve as I was in the past, I realize that I could be going to my execution. However, I am relatively certain that I will not be clapped in irons today, otherwise why would he call Azula as well?_

_I will find out soon enough. _

The Log of Prince Zuko 

Zuko finished his log and sighed. He was grateful that Azula never tried to read these things; otherwise she could probably find some indication of treason. With her, it didn't take much.

He wondered what his father would say, what he would tell his exiled son. Was he about to be welcomed back, or was he to be executed as soon as he was seen? The way his father worked, it could be either.

His thoughts were thrown to the winds. Never in his life had he been so confused. He had done what he had been trying to do for what seemed like decades, he had made himself distinguished in the eyes of his father. He had helped bring down the Impenetrable City of the Earth Kingdom! Yet he felt utterly filthy, like he had just killed a child.

_Killed a child…_he thought. Wasn't that what he had been trying to do for the past few months? But he banished the thought from his mind. If he never saw the Avatar again, it would be too soon. That child had led to this. Or so he told himself, for without that notion, he would have gone mad with guilt.

"Prince Zuko!" Someone on deck called. "We have reached Rashman, your highness."

Zuko stepped though the door of his quarters. His fate would be decided in a mere moment.

000000000000000

The huge ship in the harbor had to be where he was going. It seemed to be an oceanic fortress, a huge metal monument to the destructive power of the Fire Nation. Zuko had heard its name a few times on the way in. _The Wave Tyrant. _

The ship disturbed Zuko. He had seen many Fire Nation ships before, but this one seemed much different, more advanced, and more deadly. He wondered what his father had been doing in his absence. He walked up the metal walkway onto the ship, confused and nervous.

As he reached the inside of the ship, walked through the metal corridors, and entered the throne room, he was greeted with the appearance of four people. One was his sister, Azula. Zuko's father was the second, hidden behind a curtain of flames. There were also two men standing alongside the flaming throne. One was very pale, his skin almost gray, with tattoo's across his face. He was an elderly man, and he wore black robes. The other man was rather large, and looked like he had been burned around his head. His hair was erratic, coming up in one place, not existing in another. He consistently had his left hand tucked into his robe, as if trying to hide something.

Zuko kneeled in front of his father, as Azula was doing. He wondered why the other two men weren't doing the same.

"My children," said Ozai, "You have done well."

Zuko's heart leapt.

"From what I have been told, you managed to take control of Ba Sing Sei with only minimal help from some earthbenders. You have both proven yourselves worthy of your place in life." Ozai said, slowly and with grandeur. "I can now see that both of you deserve a greater place at my side. Azula! You will be this nations sword, striking down the fool who would oppose our better way of life. And Zuko! You will be this nation's shield, protecting it from traitors who would dare oppose me."

"However," Ozai continued, "I cannot ignore your traitorous actions, Zuko. Azula, will you please leave this room? I wish to speak to Zuko alone."

Azula left the room, smirking.

"What is it you ask of me, Father?" Zuko asked.

"You have redeemed yourself only partially, my son." Ozai replied. "But unlike before, you will be offered a real chance now. We have received some disturbing reports recently, reports of a rebel movement within the Fire Nation. This cannot stand, as you know. I want you to lead the team that has been created to deal with these traitors. Then, you will have earned my respect."

"And will I restore your love?" Zuko asked,

The Fire Lord laughed. "Love is a useless emotion. Do not preoccupy yourself with it."

000000000000000000000000

The outpost was utterly destroyed. Nothing living remained within.

The man who had done it smiled. They were suffering. The damn Fire Nation was suffering. The screaming and begging was still fresh in his ears. All those soldiers, begging for mercy, the mercy that he had never received.

He fingered the Agni Kai scar on his face. For that humiliation they would all suffer, down to the last child.

"Commander Yahara!" a young man said, running up to him. "Jeong Jeong wants to see you about-"

Yahara grabbed the man around the neck. "I don't take orders fron Jeong Jeong.

Well, that's the first chapter. This will be a mass crossover, but all the characters will fit in just fine. See you soon.


End file.
